


show me what you want me to do to you

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Anna are step siblings, Castiel in Panties, Meg with a strap-on, Multi, Sex Toys, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: The melodic chime of Skype’s ring-tone woke Castiel up with a startle. Squinting at the bed-side clock he realized it was noon ‘home-time’ on the dot.Dammit.Scrambling up and crossing the short distance between the queen bed and the desk where his laptop sat open and waiting, Castiel stubbed his toe on the chair, cursed, hit the ‘accept call’ button, and almost fell out of the chair when he tried to sit on it sideways.“Hey there sleeping beauty, we wake you up?” Meg asked, crowded next to Anna.





	

Exhausted after a long day of work and mildly intoxicated from a few glasses of wine at the hotel’s restaurant, Castiel fumbled with the plastic room key-card several times before the door handle sensor lit up green. Kicking his shoes off inside the door and hanging his jacket in the small cubby-closet space, he shuffled to the window and drew the heavy curtains closed before collapsing on the bed.

The clock blinked ten-oh-seven at him. That would be….. just past eleven a.m. back home, but, it was a Saturday there so Castiel had a little under an hour before the scheduled time he was to meet up with his step-sister and their girlfriend via Skype to say ‘hello’.

He definitely had time for a short nap.

The melodic chime of Skype’s ring-tone woke Castiel up with a startle. Squinting at the bed-side clock he realized it was noon ‘home-time’ on the dot.

Dammit.

Scrambling up and crossing the short distance between the queen bed and the desk where his laptop sat open and waiting, Castiel stubbed his toe on the chair, cursed, hit the ‘accept call’ button, and almost fell out of the chair when he tried to sit on it sideways.

“Hey there sleeping beauty, we wake you up?” Meg asked, crowded next to Anna.

The dark plum purple walls behind them gave away the background as the bedroom. Glaring at the little corner box that showed Castiel his own appearance, the generic impressionist painting on the wall above his bed and the rumbled sheets were clear as day. He still had his tie on, for Gods sake.

Hair mussed and bags under his eyes, Castiel told Meg. “I was awake.”

“Liar, liar.” Anna sing-songed at him, smiling broadly and Castiel missed how warm she made him feel when he was actually physically next to her.

But Skype was a very nice modern convenience for the long business trips that took him away from home for sometimes upwards of a month.

“It was a short nap.”

“You look awful,” Meg said.

Anna shoved her shoulder playfully, and turned a sympathetic face towards Castiel. “If you’re too tired, we can do this later.”

“No, please. It’s fine. Just… give me five minutes.”

“We can do that,” Anna said as Meg said, “Take your time.”

The camera was currently focused on their faces, bare shoulders showing when they moved, and Castiel knew what they’d be up to in those five minutes.

He hurried even more.

The bathroom first, to relieve himself and splash cold water on his face. The laptop had been left open, so they could see him rustle around in his suitcase for the small package that had only been delivered to the hotel the day before.

He hadn’t opened it yet.

Pulling the laptop to the edge of the desk and moving the chair out of the way, Castiel perched on the bed. On screen, Anna and Meg had moved their laptop to the foot of their bed, the long lines of pale legs tangled around each other a teasing sight to accompany the soft sighing noises of their kisses.

Castiel cleared his throat. Meg and Anna sat up, and Castiel saw that Meg had put on the white button-up shirt that he’d sent to them. Worn. Used. Smelling of his sweat and, near the collar, shaving soaps.

She was drowning in it, sleeves rolled up and hanging loosely, the shoulder seams halfway down her upper arms. It draped over the curves of her frame, sliding across her soft breasts and snagging on the nipple piercings, revealing pieces and parts of her tattoos. Anna was stark naked, pale skin untouched by modifications, dyed hair tumbling loose and lovely over slender shoulders. God, she almost looked just as she had when she was sixteen and Castiel had started watching her from across their shared bedroom.

To be fair, they were adopted and he was a scant few months younger than her.

And Anna had watched back.

Crinkling the package in his hands, Castiel worried a nail against the taped seam.

“You haven’t opened it yet?” Anna asked, coy and sweet.

“No.”

“Those ones are from me,” Meg winked at him, spreading her legs and giving him a tantalizing peek of pink between the soft brown of her curls as she slipped a strap-on harness up her legs.

It was distracting.

Carefully, he opened the package and pulled a pair of black cotton panties with pink polka dots and a little bow in the front. Hooking his fingers in the waist at both sides he held them up, looked at them, turned them inside out and ran a thumb over the hardened white patch streaking the inside.

Groaning, he buried his face in them and inhaled.

Toes curling, his cock was starting to fill, and Castiel realized he was still fully clothed. Socks, too. Scrunching the dirty panties and rubbing his face against them for a moment, savoring, Castiel held them in one hand and worked open his pants then a few buttons of his shirt with a single hand.

“Your sister ate me out while I was wearing those.” Meg’s voice was low and sultry and with a hand on his cock Castiel was almost hard.

“I made her come twice.” Anna boasted.

“Put them on,” Meg told him. 

Nodding, Castiel stood, pants dropping to the floor. Kicking out of them and half bending to work off his socks with one hand, he stumbled out of his clothing, pulled the tie over his head, dropping his shirt on the bed. Burying his face in the soft cotton and heady girl-scent, Castiel finally tore them away from his nose and mouth and put them on.

Meg had wide hips, but they were still too small for him. In several areas. Tucking his scrotum back between his legs and pulling his erection up along the crease of his hip, Castiel wiggled and adjusted until he had them how he liked.

“Turn around for us,” Anna told him, voice breathy.

He realized that their laptop had been shifted again - bedside night stand would be his guess - and Anna was looking at him, lain on her back with her head sideways on the pillow. Meg nowhere in sight. Twisting around, digging a finger under the elastic that bit into his ass cheeks to pull it away and let it snap, Castiel felt decidedly ridiculous but Meg was back on screen when he completed his turn and her wet-slicked lips were curved in a wicked smile.

“That’s a good boy.”

“Um. Can you, just give me a minute,” Castiel said.

Picking up his laptop, he settled it on the floor by the side of the bed and knelt to adjust the angle of the screen. Across from the bed was the bathroom, narrow, but if he could get it right, it would serve his purposes.

He should have had this already done, but he’d fallen asleep instead. At least Anna and Meg didn’t seem to mind occupying themselves. Buried in the bottom of his suitcase, wrapped in its own bag, and a towel, and then with all his dirty laundry bundled around it - was an eight inch pearlescent-blue suction based silicone dildo and travel sized bottle of lube.

Licking the base of it, Castiel crouched just inside the bathroom and firmly suctioned the dildo to the plain white tile floor. Folding his own dark green towel and placing it on the side of the dildo towards his laptop, he had just enough knee room to work. Adjusting his laptop screen a few more times, he finally had things how he wanted.

“The view is fine, will you stop fussing,” his sister told him.

In her big-sister voice.

It was only a few months, honestly. And she still always thought she knew best.

“I just want to make sure.”

“Your balls fell out of your panties,” Meg observed.

Re-adjusting himself was pointless. Castiel glared at her, slicked his dildo and pulled the polka-dot panties aside to work a finger into himself. Kneeling on his towel, legs spread enough for them to see the dildo behind him, Castiel leaned forward and braced a hand on the doorframe to finger himself open.

On screen, Meg and Anna had adjusted so that he could see most of both of their bodies, Anna on her hands and knees, bright fey-eyes turned towards him and the lilac purple pillow folded up in her arms. Meg stroked the long black dildo she wore, one hand working it as she scraped long black-painted nails over Anna’s hip and back. The open tails of his long button-up shirt shifted across Meg’s firm thighs.

There was something viscerally, possessively pleasing to see her in his clothes.

To see her fuck his sister in his clothes.

“Come on,” Meg goaded, “Show me what you want me to do to you.”

Two fingers to the webbing, slick and hot and God his cock was dripping still trapped in the front of the panties, Castiel pulled his fingers out and reached between his legs to grasp the base of the dildo. Rising up on his knees, floor still hard through the padded towel and knees knocking against the wall and the base of the vanity to either side, Castiel sank down onto the thick toy and shuddered.

It wasn’t a realistic penis-shaped toy, instead the shaft was smoothly round and the head bulbous.

It was perfect.

But he could never ride it as well as Meg could fuck him with it.

Soft whimpers filtered tinny through the speakers of his laptop and Castiel rocked down to the base of the toy as he watched Meg working into Anna. Both hands on her hips, Anna pressed chest to the bed with her red hair fallen around her, Meg rolled her hips in sinuous motions as she sank in flush.

Anna reached a hand to brush hair off her face, making sure that Castiel had an unobstructed view of her plush mouth open on a moan and how she watched him.

Lifting up, Castiel braced a hand on the edge of the sink vanity and started riding the toy. The panties dug into the soft skin between his legs, up the side of his ass, pulled tight around his cock and pinched his waist. It should be distracting, but if he twisted just right it hurt in the sort of way that tingled along his spine.

“You know I’d fuck you harder than that,” Meg drawled, her messy brown hair pulled into a loose bun as she smiled at him and curled over Anna to press a hand between her shoulder blades and started fucking her viciously.

Anna’s fingers twisted in the sheets as she screamed, high-edge of it dissolving into a long whimper. Castiel mimicked their pace, pushing himself harder, leaning back to shove the toy against his prostate, fat head of it buried inside him stretching wide and Castiel pulled himself up enough to tug at his rim before dropping back down. The muscles in his thighs ached, body flushed warm and sweat dripping down the furrow of his spine.

“There you go, come on big boy.”

A loud crack resounded when Meg slapped Anna’s backside, pulling away from her enough to get a wide-armed swing and spanking a rose-pink into the pale side of her where Castiel could see. Breathing shaky and grunting with effort, Castiel released his hold on the sink to slap his own thighs, stinging blow of his own hands tingling and the sound of it echoing as he sank to the base of the toy and jerked his hips.

“Letmeseeyourcock, let me see it,” Anna stuttered out. She shoved herself back, spine arched, knees spread wide and almost hips to the bed as Meg bore down on her, shoved into her brutally and bent to bite at her neck.

Bouncing on the toy, Castiel pulled the panties down, twisted painfully around his sac, and let his cock swing up against his stomach.

He could hear Meg’s raspy panting now, one of her arms curled under Anna’s belly to rub against her clit, hips slapping loudly and Anna’s groaning lulled to almost quiet. Castiel knew, he could practically feel the clutch of her around his cock and how she’d claw at his shoulders when she was right there, right at the silent point before she gasped and seized up.

The towel had slipped and scrunched up beneath his knees, and Castiel leaned back further, shifted to put his feet under him in a crouch as he cupped his sac and pulled them higher, making sure Anna and Meg could see him fuck the whole toy into himself as he came messily all over his belly and hand and the too-small panties.

Riding the after-shocks of it rippling from the tips of his fingers to his toes, Castiel groaned when the high receded and he felt his knees throbbing, his stomach tight from the workout. Pulling up off the toy, he fell onto his ass, then decided just laying on his back on the cool tile was better.

“Ground control to Major Tom, you hurt yourself there?” Meg asked.

Castiel waved a thumbs up towards the laptop, curling up and propping himself on one elbow. Anna had stretched out on her side, small breasts dipping towards the bed and the small of her waist accentuated. She smiled at him, Meg’s hand stroking her hip from behind, the white button-up still on.

“Hey you.”

Anna did usually get silly and cuddly after sex.

Castiel pushed himself up, frowning at the dildo in his way and carefully un-suctioning it from the floor to toss it into the sink and wipe his hands on the rumpled towel. He banged his elbow on the wall as he tugged the panties off.

Meg was wiggling out of her strap on and spooning up behind Anna. “Did you rip those?”

Castiel eyed the stretched, and yes slightly ripped by the waist, panties. “I will buy you another pair.”

“Mail those back first,” Anna told him.

They were covered in his semen and lube.

He had extra plastic baggies for mailing in his suitcase already. Of course.

“They will be there in three business days.”

“You should probably get some sleep.”

“I could fall asleep on the floor right now.” That sounded like a good idea.

“Get in bed,” Meg chided. “Put on your alarm. Make sure to wake up early enough to eat breakfast.”

Anna snuggled back against Meg, grinning, “You’re such a mom.”

“Shut up.”

“I will do all three.” Castiel assured them. “Thank you for making the time to Skype today.”

“Of course,” Anna waved at the screen. “Don’t work too hard.”

Castiel waved back. Neither he nor Anna ever seemed able to disconnect the Skype calls. It was Meg whole leaned across Anna and stuck her pierced tongue out at him before closing their laptop.

Well, he might as well get himself in bed now. After cleaning the toy, and brushing his teeth, and checking that his alarm was on. The bed seemed too large without them crowded against him, but his body ached in a satisfying well-used way, and he knew that Meg would take care of his sister while he was away.

It was easy to fall asleep.


End file.
